


Wow ... you look amazing

by Julieseven



Series: DRUCK prompt collection [7]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: M/M, Prom, boys in suits, teasing boyfriends, they're disgustingly cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 07:24:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julieseven/pseuds/Julieseven
Summary: Another DRUCK prompt from Tumblr!





	Wow ... you look amazing

Matteo doesn’t really like suits. No, scratch that, he hates them. There’s always a part that is either too tight or too loose, and of course, suits are impossible to keep clean or even decent-looking: Usually, Matteo has a stain on every suit he wears less than an hour after putting it on. **  
**

However Matteo has to admit, the dark green suit Abdi got him does look good on him: Abdi’s brother apparently has the same size as Matteo, and for once, he doesn’t feel like he’s wearing a straight-jacket instead of a shirt and a jacket.

Matteo grins at his reflection, grabbing the lapels of his jacket and striking a pretentious pose.

“Wow, you look… amazing.”

David’s voice is almost a whisper, full of admiration and wonder, but when Matteo turns around to face his boyfriend, his sarcastic reply gets stuck in his throat.

Seconds ago, Matteo felt pretty smooth in his suit, but that sentiment goes out the window at the sight of his smoking hot boyfriend.

David is wearing a dark blue suit with a white shirt and a matching blue tie. His hair is combed back to reveal his side-cut in all it’s sexy glory, and he’s even wearing shiny brown shoes that make him look like a younger, better version of James Bond. And as if that wasn’t enough to turn Matteo’s knees into butter, David is smiling like the sun itself.

Matteo stutters unintelligbly and stumbles back two steps as if David had slapped him. He doesn’t know where to look and can’t stop staring at David at the same time, and it’s making him feel dizzy. And only when David clears his throat does Matteo realise he has been mute like a fish for almost a minute.

“Uh, you know, I don’t wanna seem arrogant, but… aren’t you supposed to return the compliment?” David asks, slowly walking up to Matteo. When he feels his boyfriend’s hands on his face, Matteo finally finds his voice again.

“Shit,” he exhales shakily, hesitantly wrapping his arms around David’s waist to pull him closer. “You’re … damn,” Matteo murmurs then and leans his forehead to David’s. “YOU look amazing,” he finally manages to get out, and before David can tease him, Matteo leans forward to kiss him.

David hums contently against Matteo’s lips, his fingers gently caressing Matteo’s temples, and Matteo wonders if his heart will ever stop fluttering when David kisses him like this. He really hopes it won’t.

“Come on, let’s go, I can’t wait to show you off,” David says then, but Matteo shakes his head and puts his hand into David’s neck.

“Prom can wait,” he grumbles and pulls his boyfriend close to kiss the living shit out of him.

Surely, Matteo can’t wait to show off David either. But just for a few more minutes, he wants to have his boyfriend all to himself.


End file.
